What You're Made Of
by halenevil
Summary: No estas enamorado esta vez, pero esta bien. Cada nombre de capítulo es una frase d la canción del título. Si no es eso de lo que estás hecho, entonces no eres lo que estoy buscando... mentira Cap 3: We can go backwards and no corners have been turned.
1. Just like I predicted

**Hola¿como están?.**

**La historia que les traigo ahora se llama "What You're Made Of" pero no porque me guste poner los títulos en inglés (personalmente, prefiero evitarlos xq me da nostalgia al mater y xq creo que es igual de fuerte, solo tenemos que buscar las palabras adecuadas) sino porque es el título de la canción (de Lucie Silvas)en la que está basado este fanfic y creo que es importante respetarla. **

**La canción es bellísima, la oí hace meses y todavía no dejo de cantarla ni de tararearla ni de ponerla en el reproductor, simplemente me fascina y la letra... me hizo llorar, es.. no sé si poner cierta o real o distinta, la cuestiónes que me tocó. Es básicamente de amor, pero no de la ilusión y la alegría de estar enamorada, sino de la "calma" tras el hundimiento de la relación (o emparejamiento o free o plan, o lo que sea que haya involucrado sentimientos) hay un poco de resentimiento, reproche y sobre todo resignación mezclada con pena (querer pero no poder). **

**PERO! eso no significa que el fic sea triste o totalmente de una tipa obsesionada con un chico y llora, se retuerce, vuelve a llorar y se vuelve a retorcer, ya comprenderán porque. **

**Son 23 capítulos y el título de cada uno (eso se me ocurrió) es una frase (no me acuerdo como se les dice a las frases de las canciones) que conforman las estrofas que forman la canción, así q si quieren ver la letra, hacen clic en el botoncito d la esquina superior derecha, se despliega el casillero de los capis y ahí esta (claro q cuando la termine).**

**Ahora sin más que decir (creo, xq siempre se me olvida algo) les dejo la historia. Espero que les guste y sea así o no, pongan reviews.**

**SI! me olvidaba, no es exactamente la continuación de un libro, osea, no pongo lo que creo q va a pasar, ni nada de eso. (Pobre fic, dejenlo ser)**

* * *

**Just like I predicted**. (Justo como lo predije)

Si la lluvia se había vuelto un elemento profético en su vida o la maldita apología de que sus tardes iban a ser una basura, ya no le importaba. Había visto demasiadas gotas de agua rodando hasta desaparecer por las ventanas del castillo y su sentido común le repetía una y otra vez que el mundo no giraba a su alrededor, que el universo no conspiraba en su contra y que las fuerzas de la naturaleza no se ponían en manifiesto por los cambios de carácter suyos.

Era obvio, era lógico y era odioso.

Le daba rabia pensar que estaba rodeada por tanta gente en tantos momentos, pero que de pronto desaparecían y la dejaban sola. Más rabia le daba saber que eso era un producto de su extraña y melodramática imaginación que había empezado a funcionar en esos momentos, porque la verdad era que la gente no desaparecía, sino que ella se escapaba.

Con un suspiro pesado y el cambio casi ausente de la página que no había leído de un libro del que ni sabía el nombre, admitió que las horas que pasaba en la biblioteca no eran del todo porque quería estudiar ese año más que nunca o porque los asuntos se le habían complicado y necesitaba extra concentración en un lugar callado o la sarta de estupideces que había soltado y que los pobres incautos que le habían preguntado, se habían tragado y con muestras de complacencia. La verdad era que ella se estaba escapando, estaba huyendo, corriendo, escondiendo y todos los sinónimos que pasaran por su bien leída mente; la verdad era que no podía dejar de pensar en el maldito asunto todo el día y que muchísimo menos podía verlos, separados, juntos, tristes, felices, molestos o como fuera y no fingir alguna mueca que, en casi todas las ocasiones, era la contraria a lo que sentía.

Lo peor de todo y lo que más se recriminaba era que ella sabía que eso iba a pasar en algún momento: Una noche, hace noches, se levantó tan sobresaltada como si el mismo Señor Tenebroso le hubiera ordenado despertar... como de costumbre, estaba lloviendo y como de costumbre sus ojos se desviaron hacia la ventana para tratar de aclarar lo que había visto. Sin embargo no había nada que aclarar... eran ella, su mejor amigo y la otra, sin la otra, por supuesto, solo con su tácito rencor observando el momento preciso en el que él le decía a ella que la quería.

.-.Granger?-

Hermione no se molestó en volverse.

.-.No muchos tienen el privilegio de ignorarme y quedar bien parados.

Las cejas de la muchacha se juntaron en un gesto lleno de rabia. ¡Hasta él iba a molestarla cuando quería estar sola¡¡El! Ese al que tanto daño le habían hecho y tanto daño había devuelto... ¡Él! que no tenía nada que ver con su problema! ÉL!.

.-.Que te pasa? En tu mundo muggle no llueve?-

.-.Llueve mejor- afirmó Hermione, aún sin volver el rostro hacia Draco.

.-.Ja.. ja..-

.-.Que quieres?- preguntó de pronto, con el tono aburrido- porque supongo que debe haber una razón decente para que hayas dejado tus mazmorras de las que a penas sales para ir a clase-

.-.Te sorprende que esté aquí?-

.-.No la verdad, más me sorprende que no esté convertida en un montón de gusanos o en una nutria o tenga los dientes hasta el piso-

Malfoy empezó a reír.

El cascabeleo de su risa le llamó la atención. No era malévola o burlona o afeminada, como se imaginaba, si no que tenía algo fresco. O no había ensayado bien su risa de villano o Draco Malfoy no era el desgraciado que siempre había creído que era.

.-.Pelearte con Potter te hace graciosa- dijo el rubio, mientras dejaba de reír.

Aunque el comentario estuviera hecho exclusivamente para molestar, Hermione sonrió.. había estado empezando a preocuparle la falta de hostilidad en el muchacho.

.-.De todas maneras- empezó de nuevo Malfoy- tienes el libro que quiero-

.-.Y qué te dice que te lo voy a dar?-

.-.El hecho de que no lo estés leyendo. A menos que el reflejo de las letras se vea por el cristal de las ventanas- sus últimas palabras fueron tentadoras... como instándole a contarle lo que pasaba con ella para que esté tan distraída.

_Las pisadas sobre la escalera hicieron que se sobresaltara, había estado esperando a Harry por casi media hora, tenía que hablar con él, urgentemente._

_.-.Harry!- Hermione lo llamó, dejando de un lado su revista- Harry- repitió, al notar que su amigo no se había detenido._

_.-.Dime?- preguntó este, con una sonrisa incierta y la sensación de no querer realmente quedarse._

_.-.No tienes una mejor cara que poner?- de pronto se sentía herida, golpeada. De pronto tenía ganas de llorar._

_.-.Vamos Hermione, no tengo tiempo. Tengo que ir a practicar, con Ginny-_

_Con Ginny._

_Ahí había terminado todo. Él no tenía ninguna necesidad de decir eso, ella sabía muy bien que su mejor amigo y su novia estaban juntos en el equipo de quidditch y que se veían diariamente en las prácticas. Hubiera sido estúpido de su parte no recordarlo y últimamente le estaba agarrando cierto pavor a lo estúpido, Harry lo sabía y por tanto se sobreentendía que estaba enterada de que la práctica era con Ginny. Pero él había escogido decirlo y eso significó tanto o más que un enorme discurso planteando y defendiendo los por qué's de que su utópica fijación con él no podía ser más que eso. Una ilusión que ni siquiera estaba segura si compartían. _

_Jamás había sentido a Harry tan cruel._

_Ella pasó a su lado con la cabeza baja y la intención de que sus ojos, súbitamente rojos, no se choquen con los de él._

_.-.A donde vas?- preguntó Harry_

_.-.A la biblioteca-_

_.-.Pero no tenías nada que contarme?- había cierto arrepentimiento en su voz._

_.-.No tengo nada que contarte- le dijo, como si le estuviera hablando a Draco Malfoy._

_.-.Que te pasa?-_

_.-.A mí?- permaneció de espaldas, iba a dejar que sus palabras den la cara por ella- a mí? Lo siento Harry si no quiero quedarme a ver las millones de expresiones falsas que esfuerzas en tu cara. Perdón si me ofendí porque a ti no te interesa un rábano lo que me pasa-_

_.-.Eso no es...-_

_.-.¡ES EXACTAMENTE ASÍ Y NO TE ATREVAS A DECIRME LO CONTRARIO.. tú.. sucio mentiroso!-_

.-.No te pienso dar nada- y se volvió hacia Malfoy, que la miraba pasivamente, con los brazos cruzados y nada en el rostro que indique aburrimiento.

Las mejillas de Hermione se encendieron de rabia.

.-.Olvídate de este libro, Malfoy...- le susurró crudamente, cuando pasó junto a él, con el pesado libro entre manos y los pasos apurándola a la salida.

Dejó la biblioteca sin saber como había reaccionado el rubio... y por mucho que hubiera querido no podía quedarse ahí más tiempo, porque encontraba sencillamente imposible que un Slytherin al que tanto daño le había hecho le prestara más atención que su propio mejor amigo.

.-.Demonios!- refunfuñó unos pasillos más allá, cuando se dio cuenta de que el libro que traía entre las manos era "_Mitos y Verdades: Las 101 reglas que las amas de casa mágicas deben seguir para complacer a sus esposos"_- ahora como me sirve esto?-

Y de todas maneras ¿Por qué Malfoy quería un libro así?


	2. we're at the point of no return

**Hola!.. Gracias Clau... te juro que noimaginaba que ibas a responder (pensé q te habías olvidado de mi :'( ). Muchas gracias x lo de la descripción y lo demás... me hiciste sonrojar. Gracias Cris! sobre todo porque es el segundo fic en el que pongo cosas q no te gustan y los sigues leyendo! (ah y con respecto a lo de Harry y Hermione, no estes tan segura)... como siempre, me halagas demasiado. Muchisísisisimas gracias.**

**Y a todo el que lea, un beso enorme y aqui esta otro capítulo. **

**Con respecto a la traducción del título, eso de point, se aplica como lugar, punto, un espacio preciso... tal vez no esla mejor interpretación la que he puesto, pero es la que me funciona.

* * *

**

**We're at the point of no return** (estamos en el punto del no retorno)

Si había algo que había empezado a odiar con todo su ser era la atmósfera ebria que inundaba a la Sala Común en días de partido, sobre todo porque encontraba en los muchachos muestras cavernarias que prefería jamás haber presenciado.

Una vez más era una mentira, el único motivo por el que estaba sentada en su sillón preferido durante el primer partido (o el segundo, o el tercero, había perdido la cuenta.. es más, nunca había ni siquiera empezado a llevarla)con el libro que le había quitado a Malfoy en el regazo era porque no quería ser testigo de la maravilla que los novios más famosos de Hogwarts hacían juntos. Porque no quería ver a Harry brillar como siempre lo hacía cuando jugaba, con una sonrisa de verdadera felicidad en los labios, porque no quería sonreír tontamente cuando él la mirara. Porque era obvio que la iba a mirar, después de todo era su mejor amiga. Y sobre todo porque estaba cansada de que se le pinche la burbuja cada vez que volvía la cabeza y se encontraba con la espectacular pelirroja que parecía ser más perfecta que Cho.

Estaba sentada ahí, con las piernas sobre el cómodo mueble, porque no quería que Harry la viera, porque, de nuevo, se estaba escondiendo...

_Regla Nro 19: Su amado esposo se despierta todos los días con el deseo de encontrar a una hermosa mujer a su lado..._

Que libro más idiota. La próxima vez que viera a Malfoy, lo iba a dejar lleno de ronchas.

.-. "La esposa ideal nunca dejaría que su bien amado marido la viera tras tantas horas de sueño, desprevenida y con esas imperfecciones no cubiertas en el rostro y/o cualquier parte del cuerpo"..- leyó en voz alta, esperando que las paredes se conmuevan con ella y la llevaran hacia el autor (o autora) de semejante tontería.

A ese también lo iba dejar lleno de ronchas.

.-.Estás buscando esposo?-

.-.Harry?-

Hermione cerró el libro de inmediato y curvó las cejas, con los ojos fijos en su amigo, que estaba apoyado en la pared de junto al agujero del retrato, con la túnica del equipo mal puesta, sudando, más despeinado de lo acostumbrado y el semblante bastante pálido.

.-.Ya terminó el juego?- preguntó la muchacha, preparándose para sacar sus cosas e irse a la biblioteca.

.-.No, todavía no atrapan la snitch-

.-.Y que haces aquí? No se supone que deberías estar jugando?- Hermione se acercó a él, empezando a preocuparse.

Harry se encogió de hombros como un niño gracioso.

.-.Me lesioné- admitió sin mayor escándalo.

.-.Qué?- la castaña se dio de golpe con la enorme mancha de sangre en el antebrazo de su amigo- por qué no estás en la enfermería?-

.-.Naaa..- respondió con desgana- está muy lejos. Además pensé que era una fácil y que tú me podías curar- no había nada de malicioso o cruel en su tono de voz, en realidad parecía convencido de lo que decía. En realidad parecía el Harry de antes.

.-.Pero no te puedo curar si no tengo con qué- Hermione miró el gran pedazo de tela manchada con sangre- además, tienes que mostrarme bien tu herida.

Una vez más, con la simpleza de un niño, Harry se quitó el protector de su brazo derecho y se enrolló la manga de la túnica hasta hacer que su herida quede totalmente visible.

* * *

.-.Honestamente, no entiendo por qué teníamos que venir hasta aquí para echarte un par de pomadas encima- confesó Hermione, mientras frotaba el brazo que Harry le extendía sonriente.

.-.El lago siempre es bonito-

La muchacha suspiró con resignación, estaba empezando a acostumbrarse a las extrañas acciones de Harry que no tenían sentido si no para él. Estaba dejando de molestarle sentirse manejada como un títere en las ocasiones en las que Harry decidía jalar los hilillos del sentimiento que él había permitido que se teja en torno a ambos.

.-.Y qué hacías con ese libro?- preguntó el muchacho- de verdad desconfías de tu futuro y quieres casarte de una vez?-

.-.No, se lo quité a Malfoy de la biblioteca-

.-.A Malfoy!-

.-.Sí-

.-.Así que es él el que quiere buscarse marido?-

.-.Parece-

Una última risa y no escuchó la voz de Harry hasta que hubo terminado de curarlo por completo.

.-.Ya que estamos aquí...- empezó, mirándose el brazo- podemos hablar un rato?-

.-.De qué?-

Ella no tenía nada que decirle y muchos menos confesarle... que sentía algo, nadie lo negaba, pero no tenía por qué hacerlo público y menos delante de él.

.-.Es que... has estado extraña estos últimos.. meses y... una de mis estúpidas corazonadas me dice que es por mi culpa- terminó, mirándola entre serio y arrepentido, con ansias de que le responda y miedo de que estuviera en lo cierto.

Por supuesto que lo estaba y Hermione había soñado muchas veces (en muy poco tiempo) con el momento que estaba pasando, había hablado tantas veces como loca por los corredores en los minutos entre clases y había dicho tantas cosas tan inteligentes y remarcables de las que se sentía orgullosa en sumo... pero en ese momento, toda la entereza con la que lo había afrontado mentalmente, los gestos fieros y las palabras afiladas desaparecieron y la dejaron como a una gelatina sin terminar de congelar.

Lo único a lo que atinó fue a bajar la cabeza y sonreír ligeramente.

.-.Es mi culpa?- repitió Harry sin poder contenerse.

.-.De verdad creo que mejor dejamos esto para otro momento. El partido de quidditch debe haber terminado y si Ginny no te encuentra se puede preocupar mucho-

Ginny, tenía que meterla de alguna manera a la conversación. Puro masoquismo.

.-.No! no me importa, quiero saber que te pasa, ahora-

Maldita sea la hora en la que había roto la línea entre lo que significaba un acto cariñoso de amigos y uno de... pues de algo más. Maldito sea el momento en el que Harry pareció ponerse tan lindo ante sus ojos y muy maldito ese momento, que traía a Hermione al borde del descontrol, dudando de las intenciones de su amigo y preguntándose dolorosamente si es que la preocupación de Harry era por amistad, por sentirse bien consigo mismo o por amor. El otro tipo de amor, el que ella sentía.

.-.Seguro?- tenía que preguntarlo.

.-.Sí-

Y él tenía que responder eso¿Tenía que mirarla con tanta atención? Y Por qué le temblaban los labios? Porque se los estaba conteniendo para besarla o porque sentía pena por su amiga...

Como le hubiera gustado entrar a su mente unos instantes en busca de una sola cosa, una sola respuesta... aunque sea una pista, una negativa, lo que fuera..

¡Dios!

.-.Mira- le dijo ella, controlando cada parte de su cuerpo para que se moviera de acuerdo a sus comandos y no la traicionara.

Lo iba a decir... a su manera, todo completo, pero a su manera.

.-.A mi no me gusta que me regalen cosas grandes o que me digan siempre que me quieren y cosas así.. probablemente porque crecí con un par de insensibles como amigos- sonrió, Harry también- nunca despreciaría una buena plática ante el fuego... pero sobre todo son las acciones lo que cuentan- súbitamente, le tomó la mano y lo miró fijamente, con brillo en los ojos- **esto** vale más que todo el amor que alguien me pueda decir con palabras o en una carta. Esto es más que una confesión... la fuerza que requiere la persona para levantar su mano y asirla con fuerza a otra que no sea la suya- suspiró, tratando de no hacerlo- El amor que se requiere para mantenerlas juntas-

Ya estaba... lo había dicho, lo estaba mirando a los ojos y podía jurar que un mejor discurso estaba siendo transmitido a través de ellos. Ya lo había dicho y rogaba con todas las fuerzas en pie y sin vergüenza que le quedaban que él entendiera.

De pronto, notó un repentino fulgor en los ojos de Harry y su mirada cambió. Listo, lo había entendido...

Era el punto del no retorno, ya todo estaba dicho y no había mirada atrás, no más Harry y Hermione como antes aunque quisiera. Su vida, por muy trillado e idiota que sonara, dependía ya no de su inteligencia o de la rapidez de su varita para conjurar, si no de un sencillo gesto, un movimiento, un solo movimiento.

Todo el cuerpo de Hermione se volvió de plomo, confesado y entendido, ahora solo faltaba ser aceptado. No le importaba que Ginny los viera o que Ron y toda la escuela tuviera sus ojos sobre ellos, es más, ni siquiera le importaba que Harry siguiera tras Ginny al minuto siguiente o que la besara frente a ella... no le importaba si Voldemort emergía del lago y la mataba, no le importaba nada, no veía nada más que lo que los ojos de Harry podían responderle, no sentía nada más que su mano y los miles de ruegos furiosos que brotaban de su cuerpo y se estrellaban contra Harry.

Y él, lentamente, como clavando el puñal en la mascota querida que debía morir, desasió sus dedos, uno por uno.

Entonces descubrió la pendiente tras el punto del no retorno.

Harry no sentía lo mismo.

Y entonces? Qué mirada le iba a dar? Con qué piernas se iba a levantar si ya nada de su cuerpo parecía pertenecerle, todo se había rebelado contra su estúpida cabeza y esta le reclamaba a gritos descarnados a sus sentimientos la idiotez que acababan de cometer, la ingenuidad en la que habían caído para confesar semejante cosa y creer que iban a ser correspondidos... Entonces con que sonrisa le iba a sonreír? Con que voz iba a librarse del mal pase.

¿Qué ojos iban a cerrarse esa noche? Que cabeza iba a poder soñar tranquilamente cuando lo único en lo que pensaba era el frío súbito que sintió cuando los dedos de su mejor amigo se desasieron uno por uno de sus manos, con sangre fría que mataba. Que rostro se iba a dirigir a Ginny al día siguiente?

Que corazón... ¡Corazón! En esos instantes para ella el corazón no era más que el órgano que bombeaba sangre dentro de su cuerpo, porque otra significación era imposible en su nuevo horizonte. Y qué horizonte? Que mañana? Que noche? Que escuela? Que magia? Que familia? Que vida? Que..? ...qué aire...?

¿Qué Hermione?

Pero lo peor, lo que más le dolía era que todo era su culpa, porque ella lo sabía desde un principio, sabía que Harry jamás la iba a mirar como ella quería y se había ilusionado a propósito.

.-.Ya tienes tu respuesta entonces- le susurró al viento, confiando en que Harry, en el lugar que estuviera, iba a escuchar


	3. We can go backwards

**Hola gente lindaaaa! (me siento una Utilísima) muchas gracias por sus reviews. **

Andrea**, te voy a matar si sigues insinuándome al tipo ese. ¿Por qué te gustan las divas? nononono,las siento muy grasosas...prefiero las de soda normal con manjr blanco y conociéndote, la pobre galletase rompió de depresiónxq habían pasado dos horas y media y tú ni siquiera la mordías (comes demasiado lento!). Ahh... MUJERES EEEEEEEEENGAÑADAS CON TANTAS MENTIRAS Y ENGAÑOS QUE HIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEREN, ENTREGAMOS EL ALMA Y SOLO NOS USAN PARA SUS PLACEEEEEEERES (al mejor estilo de Laura León... je! me busq la letra en el google solo para ponertela. Q fregaa¿verdad q sí¿verdad q sí?**

Siiiiiiiiis (Clau, x si te haces la desentendida)**muchas gracias por leer (aunque ya no nos encontremos en el msn), la verdad es que no tengo idea de tu vida.. solo q dijiste que ibas a venir a Perú y todavía sigo en el aeropuerto esperándote (je!). Hmpf..! todavía recuerdo nuestras peleas xq en las películas se ve más H/Hr que en los libros... tiempos aquellos.**

Cris**... de verdad... gracias, por todo.Y.. aunque creas (o crean) que es un poco cruel, yo no lo siento tanto así. Es que... nunca les ha pasado q el chico q les gusta hace crueldades sin saber q las está haciendo¿O soy la única? (si es así, q estúpida me siento), de todas maneras, hay un poco de respuesta a sus reviews en este capítulo (que estaba escrito desde antes que publicara la historia, como los dos primeros)**

Squall Alexis Black **Gracias, no tengo palabras tan buenas como las tuyas para responderte y créeme que me gustaría, solo tengo este tangible objetivo de agradecerte y espero que lo entiendas.**

**Con respecto al título, no es exactamente lo que significa pero es mi interpretación, ya que creo que eso de "and no corners have been turned" es una metáfora que se pierde en la traducción (como Scarlett Johanson... ejejejejeje... la de "Lost in Translation"... con Bill Murray... ese de los Angeles de Charlie 1... lo siento, fue un mal chiste, pero más tonto es ese de Planck q cuando me acuerde les cuento)... osease que he puesto lo que más se adecua (a la idea) y lo que está dentro de mis muy humanos límites.**

**Espero que les guste y que se animen a poner review.**

**

* * *

We can go backwards, and no corners have been turned. (**Podemos volver atrás, pero nada ha sido concluido

¿Y si no la había entendido?

Había pasado ya una semana desde que Gryffindor le había ganado el partido a Slytherin y todas y cada una de las pancartas, murales, gritos, hurras y etcéteras que tuvieran relación con el "Clásico de Hogwarts" no habían desaparecido, ni siquiera habían menguado.

¿Tan importante era?

A menos que ese hubiera sido el último partido... no... el año no estaba tan avanzado. ¿Entonces?.

.-."No podrían pegar sus cochinadas en otro lugar?"- pensó Hermione furiosa, removiendo un cartel Gryffindor con la brillante sonrisa de Ron en él- "me la he pasado casi toda la semana limpiando el castillo y los carteles siguen apareciendo.. cuando encuentre al responsable, lo voy a llenar de ronchas"-

De pronto sintió como su codo furioso, que retrocedía para doblar el cartel, le dio de lleno a alguien en un lugar poco blando.

.-.Augh!-

.-.Ron!- la muchacha se volvió presta a él- lo siento mucho... donde.. ay no, te di en..?- preguntó con miedo.

.-.Ahí no- negó el muchacho, incorporándose con dolor- en el estómago... ¡Que fuerza tienes!-

.-.Lo siento- repitió, sonrojándose- es que estos malditos carteles no dejan de aparecer y...-

.-... Te han contratado como elfo doméstico?- completó el muchacho, sonriendo de medio lado.

.-.No, pero creo que no estaría mal que vean que una prefecta los remueve.. para que sepan que deben dejar de hacer eso- suspiró- además ha pasado casi una semana desde el juego-

.-.Lo que demuestra que fue un gran partido- ambos muchachos habían empezado a caminar corredor abajo- vamos Hermione! Dales un poco de crédito, el quidditch es una de las cosas que nos despeja. Además, yo también soy prefecto y no me ves arrancando papeles-

.-.Pero deberías-

.-.Eres un caso perdido... en fin, a ver quien es el pobre incauto al que arrancaste..- Ron tomó suavemente la mano en la que Hermione traía el cartel y la dobló hacia sí- hey! Soy yo¡¡¿Me arrancaste de la pared!-

.-.Ron! No es una broma-

.-.Ya, no es para tanto. Últimamente te estás tomando las cosas muy en serio. De verdad-

De pronto las intenciones de Ron le parecieron claras. Él no había ido solamente a verla y hablarle casualmente.. o a recibir un golpe... Harry lo había enviado.

.-.Por qué dices eso?- tentó.

.-.Porque... es que... sabes que eres más inteligente que nosotros, con el tiempo hemos podido entenderte casi a la perfección, como si tuviéramos cerebrazos como el tuyo... pero cuando vienes con tus metáforas y tus cosas extrañas, te pones peor que la esfinge-

Ron sabía realmente lo que estaba diciendo? Porque si había ido porque Harry lo había enviado, entonces significaba que él no había entendido lo que ella había querido decirle y realmente no había negado el sentir nada!.. le había estado dando vueltas al asunto una y otra vez, desde el momento en el que se dio cuenta que sus palabras no habían sido tan claras... a decir verdad lo habían sido bastante para ella pero Harry era un chico! Y los chicos fueron, son y serán idiotas! ... por momentos pensaba que se había estado mortificando por gusto, porque en realidad lo de junto al lago no había significado nada y otras... sentía que era mucho mejor desilusionarse de una vez, aunque no hubiera entendido.

Y ahí iba de nuevo, ilusionándose con las palabras de Ron que le daban la razón a una de sus más retorcidas teorías: Harry no sabía nada.

.-.Si estás pensando en una metáfora, que sea fácil, acabo de terminar el ensayo ese de Transformaciones y tengo desconectado el cerebro.

Pero no podía evitarlo, de pronto su mente le decía que Harry estaba al doblar esa esquina, que Ron la estaba guiando hacia allí a propósito...

.-.Hermione?-

Y él le iba a decir que acababa de terminar con Ginny... no, no, no, no le iba a decir nada, solamente iba a estar ahí, sonriente e inocente, con los ojos brillando y mirándola con un indecible sentimiento.

.-.Hermione!-

.-.Eh?-

.-.Estás haciendo una metáfora?-

.-.No, de verdad- agregó al ver la mueca de incredulidad de Ron- no estoy pensando en nada-

El pelirrojo asintió y juntos doblaron la esquina, pero no había Harry por ningún lado.

.-.A donde vamos?- preguntó Hermione, como quien no quiere la cosa.

.-.A la enfermería. Tienes que pedirle perdón al chico ese que llenaste de ronchas-

.-.Oh...- de pronto el asunto del muchacho ocupó su mente y la resentida mirada de un chico de 15 años empezó a acosarla- pues...- por mucho que buscó y trató de construir, nada salió de su boca hasta que llegaron a la mismísima enfermería..

El pobre chico estaba cubierto por vendas que, como explicó la señora Pompfrey, tenían como única función mantener perenne la poción refrescante que le estaba aplicando.

.-.Así que las ronchas han desaparecido?- fue lo primero que dijo Hermione, recuperando el aliento.

.-.Desaparecido, aunque el escozor va a seguir unos días- la enfermera sonrió- es una suerte que hayan traído a este chico antes de que las ronchas reventaran, no sé con quien habrá estado peleando... pero ese sí que se las arregló para fastidiarlo-

.-.Tan.. tan...- empezó la castaña, pero estaba tan nerviosa que no pudo dejar de tartamudear.

.-...malas son?- completó Ron- tan malas son?-

.-.No tanto, pero sí, un poco-

Ron le dirigió una mirada clandestina a Hermione, con lo que parecía una llamada a su conciencia. La prefecta se sobresaltó, pero no por el llamado de atención, si no porque Ron jamás había hecho eso y mucho menos a ella.

Algo estaba mal.

.-.Disculpe...- a pesar de todo, Hermione se sentía obligada a disculparse- Señora Pompfrey ¿Podemos hablar con...-

.-.Jimny- volvió a completar Ron

.-.Jimny a solas?- terminó, dirigiéndole una rápida ceja enarcada al pelirrojo.

.-.Claro, no veo por qué... además va siendo hora de tomar mi té- respondió la dama, encontrando la proposición de la muchacha perfecta para sus planes.

Hermione sonrió y tras un leve movimiento de cabeza se dirigió a la cama del enronchado, con Ron a su lado.

.-.No sabías su nombre?- le increpó él, en voz baja.

.-.Sabías su nombre?- contraatacó Hermione

.-.Al menos dime que sabes cual es su casa o en que curso está-

.-.Que soy, su novia?-

.-.Tendrías que saberlo. Yo sé-

.-.Me equivoqué, tú eres su novio-

.-.Así que te ahora te dedicas a repartir ronchas por Hogwarts indiscriminadamente-

.-.Le tenía que hacer un interrogatorio antes de hechizarlo?.

Ron la miró severamente, de nuevo.

.-.Que quieres que haga? Estaba haciendo algo mal, soy prefecta, no me voy a detener a preguntarme si lo conozco o no, tenía que pararlo-

.-.Era un E.D.-

Hermione se detuvo de golpe. Mierda. ¿De verdad ese chico era un E.D.?. El sentimiento de culpabilidad con el que había estado peleando se apoderó de ella... había atacado a uno de los suyos, a lo mejor había hablado antes con él, a lo mejor se habían caído bien y no habían tenido la oportunidad de volverse a ver y por eso lo había borrado parcialmente de su memoria...

.-.Hola- no quiso responderle a Ron, por eso dio tres olímpicas zancadas y se ubicó frente a la cama del vendado, tras saludarlo con una risita trémula llevó una de sus manos hacia el pedazo de piel libre de vendaje, que era casi toda la pierna derecha- como te sientes?-

.-.Tieso- respondió el muchacho de mal talante.

.-.Sí, era de suponer-

.-.Quien eres?- preguntó de pronto. Por suerte, la enfermera no había vendado la parte de la boca, por lo que tenía la mayor libertad para hablar.

.-.Hermione... Hermione Granger-

.-.Sí, sí sabía-

Las mejillas de Hermione explotaron en rojo.

.-.Entonces por qué me pre...!-

.-.Ronald Weasley, mucho gusto- interrumpió el muchacho, adelantándose a Hermione y asintiendo cortésmente.

.-.Sí, a ti también te conozco- admitió Jimny con menos resentimiento- son amigos de Potter, verdad?-

.-.De Harry- aclaró Hermione- sí, somos amigos-

.-.Jimny, hermano, no tenemos mucho tiempo, ella vino a decirte algo y nos...-

.-.Ah sí?- preguntó el aludido, repentinamente interesado.

Levantó su cuerpo y se apoyó en el respaldar de la cama. Tenía los ojos clavados en Hermione y al igual que Ron, parecía esperar con ansias las disculpas.

Pero ella los miró sin comprender. ¿Estaban esperando una disculpa por su parte? Ella estaba dispuesta a darla? De verdad se sentía culpable?.. en cierta manera sí, no le gustaba ser la causante del sufrimiento por el que seguramente pasaba el chico, no le gustaba verlo así... pero él había cometido una falta grave y ella no dudaba que volvería hacerle lo mismo si es que se encontraban en la misma situación. Entonces no había razón por la cual tenía que pedir disculpas, porque el error no había sido suyo en primer lugar, si no de él, si él jamás hubiera hecho semejante estupidez, entonces ella no lo habría hechizado y ninguno de los dos estaría en ese momento en la enfermería malgastando su tiempo. Además... esa cara de idiota que había puesto, tras sus vendajes podía adivinar sus cejas curvadas en superioridad y lo que estaba pensando se traducía claramente en la manera que tenía los labios.

.-.Espero que te mejores pronto- admitió Hermione, con total sinceridad, tras lo cual se dio media vuelta.

Pero Ron la detuvo.

.-.Que haces?- le susurró al oído.

.-.Ya le dije lo que tenía que decir-

.-.Eso no es lo que tenías que decirle... deja de bromear y háblale en serio-

La muchacha elaboró su mejor sonrisa de buenos deseos y se volvió hacia Jimny

.-.De verdad espero que te mejores pronto- y sin esperar ningún tipo de respuesta o represalia, le dio la espalda al muchacho y planeó su salida de la enfermería, pero Ron nuevamente la detuvo, apretó fuertemente su brazo y excusándose con Jimny se la llevó unos metros más allá.

.-.Qué?- preguntó Hermione, cuando Ron la soltó.

.-. Comoque "qué"?. Sabes que lo que tienes que hacer con ese chico es pedirle disculpas no?-

.-.No-

.-.¿Cómo que no?- el pelirrojo clavó sus ojos sorprendidísimos en los de Hermione, para su sorpresa, ella asintió decidida- no lo puedo creer-

.-.Ya le dije lo que tenía que decirle, ahora vámonos-

.-.No vamos a ninguna parte hasta que te disculpes-

.-.No tengo por qué disculparme-

.-.Lo dejaste lleno de ronchas!- inquirió Ron, tratando de no subir mucho el volumen de su voz.

.-.Nunca me has preguntado por qué-

.-.No quiero saber lo que pasó, es... incorrecto que pienses que--

.-.Estaba haciendo guardia esa tarde- empezó Hermione, mientras Ron hablaba- de pronto veo a un chico-

.-.Hermione, no me importa que pasó!-

.-.Que estaba--

.-.No me importa!-

.-. Como es que te importa más un desconocido que yo!-

.-.Me preocupas tú! Me preocupa que hagas algo idiota-

.-.No disculparme porque no hay razón no es idiota-

.-.Pero sí hay razón!-

.-.No, no hay!-

De pronto ya no les importaba si los oía Jimny o toda la escuela, Ron y Hermione tenían los rostros tensos, rojos de rabia y a pesar de estar muy cerca el uno del otro se gritaban como si uno estuviera en la torre de Gryffindor y el otro en la cabaña de Hagrid.

.-.No y yo supongo que estar aquí es como estar vacacionando- comentó Jimny, bastante alto como para que lo escucharan.

Hermione se volvió hacia él lentamente.

.-.Es obvio que no te sientes bien- empezó la muchacha, avanzando hacia él- pero pudiste haberlo evitado.

.-.Ah sí? Como-

.-.Escuchándome! Te dije que dejaras de hacer lo que estabas haciendo, no lo hiciste, te lo volví a pedir... no me quedó otra cosa que hechizarte-

.-.Cuando has escuchado que un prefecto atacara a un alumno porque no le haga caso!- replicó Jimny, de verdad molesto.

.-.Tienes que disculparte, Hermione- apoyó Ron, desde atrás.

La muchacha miró a su amigo, preguntándose como no podía entenderla... ella no había hecho nada malo, no había razón por la cual tenía que disculparse, más que la que el idiota vendado tenía en la cabeza: humillarla. Seguramente eso era lo que estaba esperando hacer, lo que mágicamente iba a sanar toda la picazón que sentía en el cuerpo, la razón real por la que había accedido quedarse tanto tiempo en la enfermería, porque suponía que la pobre Hermione Granger iba a hacer caso de lo que decían sus amigos y se iba a disculpar de algo que era enteramente culpable, que, como siempre, iba dejar de escuchar su propia voz por escuchar la de sus amigos y sus amigos pensaban que seguramente ella estaba arrepentida de lo que había hecho y tan mortificada por haber llevado a alguien a la enfermería que no iba a tardar en disculparse y asunto arreglado. Pero no, Ron y el tal Jimny estaban totalmente equivocados. Hermione sabía que tenía la razón y se iba a mantener fuerte en su punto, aunque se peleara con todo el mundo.

.-.No- dijo, firmemente- y- se volvió hacia Ron- como a ti no te interesa saber nada de lo que pasó... no te lo voy a decir, jamás- se acercó a la cama de Jimny- espero que te mejores- y salió de la enfermería con el paso firme, furiosa y con ganas de llorar. Le había dolido tremendamente que Ron no se pusiera de su parte y sobre todo que no quisiera, eso había estado clarísimo en el momento en el que se había negado a oír lo que realmente había pasado.

Corría por uno de los pasillos, tratando de llegar a donde pudiera estar sola antes de empezar a llorar, cuando alguien la llamó desde una de las puertas que había pasado sin ver.

.-.Hermione!-

La castaña se volvió de inmediato, casi contra su voluntad. Harry iba algo tímido hacia ella, pero al ver su rostro alterado apresuró el paso y cuando estuvieron juntos, le preguntó con la mirada que le había pasado.

Hermione negó, tratando de restarle importancia, pero el hecho de tenerlo junto a ella la hizo traer a flote uno más de sus problemas. Estaba segurísima de que iba a llorar en segundos, pero no podía... no frente a Harry, no quería darle una excusa para estar cerca de ella y luego de calmarla poder hablar de lo que había pasado, no quería que la solución a ese problema fuera de esa manera, no podía darle las cosas tan fáciles a su amigo... quería que, si estaba realmente interesado, la buscara, por todo el castillo si era necesario; no quería sentir que las disculpas venían de paso o por obligación.

.-.Me tengo que ir- musitó, con la cabeza baja, pestañeando compulsivamente.

.-.No- Harry la detuvo.

.-.De verdad me tengo que ir, por favor-

.-.Pero...-

.-.Por favor-

.-.Está bien- el muchacho la soltó, pero volvió a tomarla de la mano segundos después- ¿somos amigos?-

.-.Sí- dijo ella desesperada, tenía que soltarla o iba a empezar a llorar.

Y sin querer realmente dejar la mano de Harry, Hermione empezó a correr pasillo arriba, buscando un lugar en el que pudiera desahogarse.

¡PLAF!

.-.Más cuidado, Granger!- pidió Malfoy, despectivamente

.-.Lo siento- musitó Hermione, con la cabeza baja. Se sentía realmente miserable.

.-.Has venido a devolverme mi lib...- el rubio se percató el estado de la muchacha- te sientes bien?-

Hermione negó, levantando sus ojos hacia él. Tal vez se iba a arrepentir de eso durante años, tal vez sus amigos iban a odiarla, tal vez todo Slytherin se iba a burlar de ella e iba a tener la misma fama de Myrtle, tal vez era víctima de un Imperio o candidata a un Cruciatus, tal vez no estaba pensando, tal vez acababa de volverse loca, pero estaba realmente cansada y tenía demasiado pasando por su cabeza, así que sin poder contenerse se lanzó al cuello de Malfoy y empezó a llorar en su pecho, como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.


End file.
